Purebloods  1
by ZeCraig
Summary: Draco and Ron were together - Fred and George had a secret too. Draco wished to keep the secret that he was with Ron. Four of them kept one secret as their own.  Rated M for Strong language - Violent and Sexual themes.


_***Since I've watched Harry Potter again, I had to try the rivals. I fell in love with DracoXRon. Yes, Ron as a uke. And I've always loved Weasleys - Twincest. If you don't like, don't read. English is not my Native Language. And please… Review.***_

*Title: Purebloods

*3th year

*BoyXBoy love (Yaoi as you guys say)

*Regular POV*

The summer was finally ended. The school year had already started. It was a long summer for Ron. His twin big brothers were bothering Ron all the time. The twins were bored and all they could do was teasing Ron all summer. Telling Ron that Hermione was his girlfriend; other annoying words as well were heard.

Three of them were sitting on the Gryffindor dining table. Harry and Ron were sitting together, Hermione was front of them. Three of them had found the happiness a little by little. The Dementors were around the train while they were going to the Hogwarts. If Professor Lupin wasn't there, Harry could have died. His soul would be taken away from the Dementors kiss.

Dumbledore was welcoming the students. Professor will be their Dark Arts Teacher.

''Potter… Potter!'' Ron, Harry and Hermione looked to Draco. Malfoy. Who was behind Ron and Harry. Draco acted like he was worried.

''Is it true you fainted?'' Draco's friend acted he fainted in a childish way. Draco's expression became excited and he teasingly smirked. He enjoyed bothering Harry and his friends.

''I mean you actually fainted?'' He grinned as he chuckled soundlessly. Ron let Harry look away from Draco. He hated when Draco bothered them. Such a stupid brat. Maybe Draco was ''Mummy's little boy''

''Shove off, Malfoy!'' Ron let the last words out as he looked away from Draco. Three of them never really knew why Draco loved to bother them so much. Almost every month he bothered them. Listening to their conversation and always answer them rudely.

''How did he find out?'' Harry asked his friends but Hermione only told Harry to ignore Malfoy. The Headmaster started to explain about the Dementors after he introduced Hadgrid to be the teacher of Magical Creatures. Harry's face looked very curious; he was the one who got Kissed by the Dementor. It bothered Harry, why was he the one who got Kissed by the Dementor.

-Noon-

Draco walked with his friends to the Slytherin Common room. He decided he will leave the three friends alone. But he couldn't wait, he had to meet someone on the Clock Tower, their own room was build there secretly. Nobody ever noticed that room, only he and his little lover knew where it was. They finally got inside the Common room. One Slytherin girl walked up to Draco and talked to him. They met last year and they've become friends. Draco couldn't imagine he only got boyfriends. Harry and Ron had a girl like their friend. Draco had to get a girlfriend on their friendship. But Draco noticed that Slytherin girl wanted their friendship to be higher. They do homework together when they're interested in their lesson. Sometimes they just leave the homeworks alone. But they do homeworks only for points too. How could they go to school when they don't wish to learn something that might be useful in the future? They love to skip homeworks and doing something what they like to do. That was their Teenager life.

''Let's go to the boathouse, I got something there which I hid last year. I hope they won't find it.'' Draco walked to the doorway of the Slytherin room. Four of his friends followed him, including their girlfriend. It was a long way to the boathouse; they talked all the way down. Draco was the first one; he only listened and laughed sometimes during their walk down stairs to the boathouse. His friends were slow; he was a fast walker when he wished to see something. They finally end the stairs and his friends just stay there and talking. They knew Draco needed some space when he needed to find something. Draco walked to the boathouse and he heard some chuckles and whispers. Draco's eyebrows furrowed, he was curious who they was. He walked inside to the boathouse slowly. His eyes wide opened, his mouth hung like he had seen something he never saw. They were two Orange-haired guys with same clothes. They were Weasley twins who were kissing and they were embracing themselves. They both looked to Draco then their eyes wide opened. Draco tried to ignore them. He was too surprised to mock them, so he only stayed silenced and tried to walk past them. But Draco's sleeves got tighter; he was being taken by the Weasley twins. He was pushed to the wall. The Twins were taller than them. They made Draco so small when they looked down on him.

''You didn't see anything…''

''…Right?'' They both know what they were thinking, the other one started the word then the other ended the word. Quickly, Draco nodded. The Twins knew how to freak Malfoy out. They knew Malfoy was a coward and weakling.

''If you say some words to your friends about us…''

''You will get what you wanted! And besides,''

''Nobody know about us and if you screw it up,''

''We will crush every of your bloody bones.'' Both of them let go of Draco's sleeve. Let him go where he wished to go. They both looked at Draco and their arms were crossed on their chest. Draco rushed by looking what he wished to find. It was like his time was getting so slow. His movements looked like it was so slow. Every moves of him was getting very slow, and the two who behind him was getting much bigger. He found what he was looking for and going out quickly. He didn't say a word to his friends and climb up to the stairs. His friends followed him. Fred and George get outside the boathouse and looked where Draco was going.

''You think that will freak him out?'' Fred looked behind where George was. George grinned devilish.

''Oh yes, you know he's like a ferret…''

''And ferrets are shy.'' Fred finished George's word. Both of them chuckled and go to finish what they started.

-Night. 1.43 a.m.-

Draco sneaked outside the Slytherin common room. It was time his little lover and himself will see each other in secret. Snape was around the Common room and he just ignored since he thought Draco was up to something which will make Snape proud. Draco was Snape's favourite student.

''Snape.'' Draco nodded like he greeted his teacher. Snape only nodded back and get inside his potion class. Draco continued walk and this time, he was rushing. He couldn't wait to see his lover. He couldn't stop thinking about the Weasley twins also. He found it odd since Twins doesn't do that. Or was he wrong? Nobody won't understand how the twins could act. Normal brothers can leave themselves a long time. But some twins were always together, all day long. Why were they snogging? What just happened to those goofy twins? Indeed the twins were a bit popular for the girls. Girls loved to spend their time with them. But they didn't have any lovers. Now Draco saw they got themselves.

-Clock tower-

Draco rushed upstairs, his breath was taken away. He couldn't wait to see his lover. He finally got there and he opened the secret door. There was his lover, waiting for Malfoy.

''What took you so long, Malfoy?'' The Gryffindor stood up and walked to Draco. Draco grinned and trying to take his breath back from the air. Ofcourse, the Gryffindor let Draco to take little more time.

''I almost fell asleep while I was waiting for everyone to fall asleep, Weasel-bee.'' Draco walked up to the Weasley. They both press their lips together and embraced themselves. It had been 3 months for this sweet moment. They waited the whole summer vacation. Ron chuckled and brushes Draco's hairs.

''Looks like you changed them.'' Ron smiled softly and looked to the blue eyes. The blue eyes were looking back to the Green eyes. Both of their eyes were smiling. Malfoy kissed the Weasley again and pushed him carefully to the soft big many pillows. They started to make out as they read their bodies. Soft breathes escaped from their noses. Soft moans were inside their mouths. They started to undress themselves; slowly. They weren't in rush. They just needed a peaceful night.


End file.
